Olympic Percy
by GigglingMonkey
Summary: What would happen if Percy participated in the 2012 Olympics? What would happen to percabeth if Annabeth was going to college in Greece? Rated t for language and such. Please review when you read. Suppose to be serious but I tried to capture percabeth in some moments which may be humorous. Hope you like it. Begins in 2009
1. Chapter 1

Olympic Percy

Year: 2009

Percy chuckled to himself as he looked at the letter in his hand. It was his dream. He could do this. It was only three years. He looked out at the waves of the atlantic ocean roll in and out of the shoreline. He heard footsteps behind him. He then heard a sigh and felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. He smiled and turned around to face his girlfriend of two years, Annabeth.

"hey, seaweed brain. What are you thinking about? You haven't moved from that position for an hour. Are you ok?"

He looked at her and nodded before slowly picking her up and setting her on his lap. "I'm fine. I have something to say to you. Before you find out from someone else."

Annabeth sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. "what is it?"

"ummm. Remember how we talked about going to the same college this year?" Annabeth hesitated and nodded. "well, I can't. I was accepted to go somewhere else."

Annabeth sighed with relief. "oh thank gods!"

Percy looked at her confused. "what?"

"I have something to tell you, too." Percy motioned for her to continue. "I was accepted into the college of my dream."

Percy raised his eyebrows, "really?"

"mm-hmm. But there's a catch." she bit her lip.

"there is also a catch for me. I think I should go first."

"why not me. I'm the one that mentioned the catch."

"but my catch is bigger."

"I'm pretty sure mine is bigger than yours." Annabeth pointed out.

"I seriously doubt it." Percy argued.

The two bickered on until Annabeth finally stopped and said, "how about we say it at the same time."

Percy nodded. "ok. 1...2...3...-"

"I'm going to greece!" "I'm going to London!"

They both look at one another and annabeth asks, "you're going to London? Why?"

"I'm going to compete in the 2012 Olympics. The 200 meter men's medley. And the 100 meter breast stroke."

"oh." she looked surprised but she smiled at him.

He looked at her sadly and said, "so you're going to Greece?"

She nodded. "I'm going to study Greek architecture in Greece and I have an aunt that lives there and I'm going to stay with her. I'm all set to go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't want this to change anything. I want to hang out like we still have tomorrow. You know what I mean?"

He nodded sadly. "so can you make it to the games or is it just my parents and Tyson?"

She looked up at him and said truthfully "I'll try my hardest. I need to look up how to get tickets."

Percy smiled brightly and handed her two pieces of paper and she gasped. "they sent me three tickets and I bought four more so I have a few left. My dads just going to show up. He's an Olympian so he can just walk in. I've only used five tickets so far."

"who else are you going to bring?" annabeth asked curiously.

"umm... I don't know. Thalia, and Nico."

"ok. Why'd you just give me two tickets?"

"so you can bring someone."

She smiled and hugged him. "thanks. But as I said, I'll try. If I can't come, I'll give my tickets to someone else."

He nodded and frowned. He really wanted his girlfriend there to cheer him on. He was sure to win since he is the son of Poseidon. But he wanted her there for support. He walked her to her apartment. They both lived close to camp and have their own places to live. He has a house and she has an apartment. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Percy."

He smiled, "I love you, Annabeth. When do you leave?"

"next week. You?"

"two days." he said sheepishly.

She smacked him over the head and he winced and grabbed his head in more surprise than pain. "and you told me this today?!"

"I'm sorry. I was nervous." Percy said.

She sighed and said, "I'll be at your place tomorrow at 9:00am to help you pack. And I'll see you off." she hugged him for a long time and stepped back. She smiled a tearful smile at him and stepped inside her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at 9:00 am

"Perseus!" Annabeth screamed as she ran into his room to wake him up. He clutched his head in pain and groaned as he rolled off his bed and onto the floor.

"I think you spent too much time with Thalia. You are starting to scream like her."

Annabeth just laughed, "get dressed and meet me downstairs."

He got up and before he could respond, he got a face full of his jeans and heard Annabeth's laugh flow from downstairs. He hurriedly tugged on his jeans and chased after her. She laughed as they ran around his couch. He lunged for her and she easily dodged. He got up off the floor and picked up a pillow that had dropped and chucked it at her. She caught it and chucked it back. Annabeth sped up the stairs and into his room, closing the door. She leaned into it as she felt the door start to open and she pressed harder when he started to come in. She looked around for a way out and found herself trapped. She usually didn't let herself get cornered like this. Percy barged all the way in and wrapped his strong arms around Annabeth's waist and pulled her onto the bed. "gotcha!" he exclaimed and he wrapped his legs around her, pinning her down and said, "well, would you look who it is? It's the tickle monster!" he began to tickle her mercilessly.

She was gasping for air and laughing hysterically when he finally calmed down enough for her to get away and she stopped struggling when she felt him stop and she reaches up to wipe the tears out of her eyes and she pouted while looking at him and said, "that was not fair. You know you have an advantage."

"yeah. I'm way stronger." he flexed his muscles and Annabeth rolled her eyes but she turned her head trying to hide her blush. She still couldn't get used to having such an attractive boyfriend and she swooned a little inside when he flexed his biceps.

"no. The curse of the Styx." she stated matter-of-factly when she had her blush under control.

"oh. That advantage. I guess that's another one." Annabeth glared at him and he chuckled and kissed her forehead. Before he was even able to move, she flipped them over so that she was on top and smirked down at him. Percy's face was priceless. She laughed and kissed his lips.

"Styx is your advantage. But strength is one we both have." he smiled and leaned up to kiss her for real but she pulled away and said, "breakfast." the minute she said that, Percy's stomach growled. She laughed. "it's ready for you downstairs."

He followed her downstairs and sat at the chair where there was a full plate of steaming food. He started stuffing his face full of food and nearly chocked from surprise when he heard a knock on the door. Annabeth smirked evilly at him and he paled. "what did you do?"

"the real question is, 'who did I call?" annabeth said as she walk towards the door. She made sure to stand behind the door as she opened it so that when she opened it the huge crowd of people didn't trample her down.

Percy recognized the whole camp standing squished in his dining room. He picked up his plate of food and motioned them to the backdoor. After everyone was outside and comfortably distanced, the questions started sprouting faster than Demeter strawberry fields on a healthy day after she blessed them. Trust me. That's fast.

(everyone says these at the same time.)

"Percy, heard you were leaving, what will camp do without you. You're our leader." will solace.

"Percy's leaving?" Aphrodite cabin yelled.

"good riddance!" Clarisse la rue. Annabeth glared at her in particular.

"for how long?" Nico

"I'll visit you. And you better have time to talk or I'll hate you forever." Thalia

"where are you going and who'll be my big brother now?" Tyson

"when are you coming back?" Travis Stoll

All the rest of the questions were jumbled together and Percy couldn't tell what they said. He began to answer as many as he could at the time. " yes. You all heard right. I am leaving. You guys can live without me you had for years before I came and you are going to for the next three years that I'll be off training. I'll miss you all so much. I'll definitely have time to talk, Thalia. Clarisse, if you want to say that you miss me you could just say so." everyone laughed and Percy smirked.

"I'm not going miss you Prissy."

"uh-huh. Sure. As many of you know I'll be participating in the 2012 Olympics. I would really appreciate it if you guys would watch me. I'll be coming home after the games. Could Thalia and Nico come over here please." Everyone's eyes were on the two as they walked up to Percy and he turned them to the crowd of demigods. "I have two tickets left here to give away for the Olympics. I want you two to have them. You two are the two I chose. It was hard to choose out of the whole camp."

Thalia took the ticket and smiled but handed it back, "I don't think lady Artemis would like me to leave for this."

"she wouldn't like you to leave for a few days to watch the Olympics. Or watch your family compete in the Olympic games that started in Greece? I don't know about you, but I find that just...strange."

Annabeth caught percy's eye and mouthed, 'good job, seaweed brain.' and smiled.

Thalia hesitated, "I-I see your point but we are going a really grueling exercise. We need to catch an ancient monster next week. And it just gets harder as we go farther on."

"the Olympics are in three years. You have plenty of time." Percy waved the ticket in front of her and she pushed them away.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Thalia said sadly. She really wanted to go but she was sure that lady Artemis was going to say no. Thalia has no say in anything Artemis says.

Percy frowned and nodded. He was hoping she'd take them. She was closer than a cousin to him more like a sister. She really did feel like family. He really wanted her to go but he understood how the demands of a goddess can be hard on someone. He turned to the crowd and raised it up and said, "who wants it?"

A huge roar went up in the crowd. "pick me Percy!" the Aphrodite cabin scream in unison.

Percy smiled at them and laughed. "I choose..."

**Cliffhanger! I want some reviews before i write another chapter. Please!**


End file.
